1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a position recognition apparatus and method in which the position of an object is sensed by using a camera, and more particularly, to a position recognition apparatus and method for determining the position of an object having a controllable light source, in which a position map is generated by capturing an image of a place where the object is located as a spatial image, processing the spatial image so as to extract the position of the object and correlating the extracted position with identification information present in the position recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various camera-aided object identification techniques such as a technique of determining the position of a light-emitting object by identifying the light source of the light-emitting object. To determine the position of the light-emitting object, the light source of the light-emitting object may be set in advance to emit predetermined light for identification. However, the setting of the light-emitting object to emit the predetermined identification light may be time-consuming and costly, and if the light-emitting object is not properly set, the determined position may not be able to be correlated with the light-emitting object.